One phase of the work to be carried out includes the development of new general methods for the synthesis of complex molecules, especially those of biological significance. These methods include new reactions for the formation of carbon-carbon bonds, for the introduction of double bonds, for stereochemical control in synthesis, for the introduction of functional groups, and for the formation of rings. The study of new synthetic approaches to important biological molecules such as prostaglandins, plant and insect hormones, and antibiotics will be made. The detailed mechanism of sterol biosynthesis and biosynthesis of prostaglandins will also be studied.